The Journey of a Lifetime
by AbsolDragon
Summary: The Journey of a Lifetime" follows new trainers Irys, Skye, and Exover as they journey through Kanto. They will face rivals, compete in Gym battles, and face an evil organization along the way. Read and review!


**Chapter One: Vs. Nidorino**

Irys bolted down the path, her light green hair dancing rhythmically behind her. She was late, and that was never a good thing; and to make things worse, a horde of nidorino stormed after her. It wasn't her fault she had intruded in their nesting grounds. She had been chased by a doduo, and that was the only place she could go to escape it.

Irys sighed. It seemed to her like Pokemon hated her.

For as long as Irys could remember, Pokemon despised her. When she was a young girl, she had gone on a trip with her parents to Hoenn's Meteor Falls. They were exploring the vast cave when they came upon a beautiful waterfall. Irys had peered into its dazzling waters, envious of something as beautiful as it. Then, a bagon emerged from behind her, knocking her into the icy waters. She began to swim to the surface, but as she did, a group of barboach tackled her repeatedly.

Her memories ceased as she saw what appeared to be the edge of the forest. She cheered and continued running to the end. She glanced behind her and saw one of the nidorino had caught up to her, attempting to send its poisonous horn directly into her back. It was only a few feet behind her, and she was so close to her destination in Viridian City. She tried to kick the Pokemon, but her foot soared to the side of its head. The nidorino charged into her, sending its horn into her body.

Irys collapsed; all was black.

* * *

Irys awoke on a cold, steel floor, surrounded by people. She stared up at each of them. One was what looked at be a professor's assistant, wearing a long, white lab coat. The next seemed to be a trainer. He had blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a mahogany jacket over it, and wild jet-black spiky hair. The next person looked similar to a new trainer also; he was also wearing blue jeans; however, he had a white long-sleeve shirt that had a black vest over it. His hair was also black, but slightly less wild than the other's.

The last person Irys knew. He was clad in a long lab coat and khakis, with circular glasses on his frail nose. He had short brown hair.

It was Professor Elm.

Elm reached his hand out to her and helped her up. Irys rubbed her head. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Why, you're in Elm's laboratory, of course!" Elm stared at the young girl. "You are Irys, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir, I am Irys." She turned to face the two boys. "And who are these?"

The first trainer spoke, "My name is Skye Boulevard, and I'm going to be the next Pokemon Champion!" he exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you, Irys."

The second trainer then spoke. "I am Exover, son of Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader." Exover reached out to shake Irys's hand.

Professor Elm walked over to them. "Now that we're all here, I would like to introduce you to the Pokemon you will be receiving." Elm walked over to a table with three Pokeballs on top. He grabbed the first one and a silver stream of light emitted from it; it began to take form, and as the light faded, a small green Pokemon with a giant bulb on its back stood in its place.

"This is my friend, Bulbasaur." Elm stated. "Although I am very new to being a Professor of the Kanto region, I must say I have grown quite attracted to this Pokemon." The bulbasaur bit Elm on his leg. Elm laughed ironically.

Elm released another Pokemon from its ball, and a small red lizard with a yellow stomach appeared. It grabbed its fiery tail and hid its face behind it. "This is Charmander. As you can see from its actions, it is very bashful."

Elm released the last Pokemon, and a small blue turtle took form. It jumped up and squealed excitedly. "And lastly, this is Squirtle." They all watched as squirtle ran over to bulbasaur, who remained very quiet while squirtle squealed its excitement. Squirtle ran over to charmander, who continued to play with its tail shyly.

Exover stepped out and picked up squirtle. "I want this." Squirtle cheered jubilantly.

"Alrighty, then. And here's your Pokedex." Elm said as he handed Exover a blue Pokedex. "It is a helpful tool for your training." Exover nodded.

Skye tiptoed towards the bashful charmander. "Hello, there," he smiled at her. "You're a cutie." Charmander grinned, letting go of its tail. "Hey, Professor! I take charmander . . . and, could I name her Ember?"

Elm nodded, "Of course. Here's your Pokedex." Elm handed him a red machine.

Irys stared at the quiet bulbasaur. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked. The bulbasaur gazed into Irys's emerald eyes and nodded. "Great! I'm going to call you . . . Bobo!"

Elm handed Irys a green Pokedex.

"Well, I am very glad you all decided to show up and receive your starters. I hope each and every one of you go far, and I hope to see you all in the Pokemon League."

The new trainers said their goodbyes as they began to leave the building.

The professor's assistant walked up to them. "Here's a little gift for each of you to help you start your journey." He handed each of them a few Pokeballs. "And, I have arranged something for you . . . have any of you ever heard of Red?"

Skye spoke first, "Red was the 9th Champion of the Pokemon League!"

The assistant nodded, "That is correct, and he is stationed in Pallet Town right now, which is only a good hour's walk from here. I have arranged for you three to go train with him for a little while."

Skye cheered, "Red is, like, my idol! This is so cool!"

"Yes, yes it is. Now take these tickets," he handed each of them a small paper ticket, "and go to Pallet Town."

The trainers thanked the man and left the building, starting their very own Pokemon journey.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes.

**Yay! I have wanted to write this for some time now, and I finally found time. **

**Just a basic start of a New Trainer fic. **

**If you didn't notice, this will not be based on Ash's journeys, but on the Pokemon Special series. That's why the title is Vs. Nidorino, since all of the Special's titles were Vs. something.**

**It will get much better from here on out. The region of Kanto has changed so much and there is a new evil lurking! Of course, that will be introduced later on.**

**All reviews are appreciated, as it will help me become a better writer. Thanks!**


End file.
